


Bring On the Night

by vivaforever597



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d just awoken from her sleep for the first time that night, but she had a sinking feeling it might not be the last. Set in Deathly Hallows, between the time when Ron leaves and his return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring On the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged by [kmo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kmo): Take five minutes and five minutes only to write a drabble. No re-reading or editing.
> 
> I ended up doing HP because knew I wanted to work from the title, or more specifically the Corrs song it comes from (because [THE CORRS ARE BACK **F**K YES**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ZuHX8bR0vU)), and this was the best idea I had.
> 
> Also I think I took more like six and a half minutes because I hit five minutes and still wanted to finish it up.
> 
> On Tumblr: <http://vivaforever597.tumblr.com/post/132914518481>

“Nox.”

Hermione lay back in her cot within the tent. She’d just awoken from her sleep for the first time that night, but she had a sinking feeling it might not be the last. In her half-asleep state, she found her brain so slightly fogged over, an unfamiliar and uncomfortable feeling. Right now, she didn't even know where in the great forest they were.

It had been weeks since they had left Ron’s home for this terrible adventure. It felt more like years. Across the tent, she could hear Harry softly wheezing in his sleep. Ron’s snore was missing from the space. And though she remembered through her sleepy haze that he’d left in a huff, somehow it felt more as if the night had absorbed him, creeping into their little sanctuary and bringing its threat with it.

The Horcruxes... that was what this was all about. Little pieces of Voldemort himself. And one of them was in the tent with them. If she’d been more alert, she would have been tempted to try again to destroy it, no matter how useless her attempts would be. Just to be rid of the darkness.

But she felt more annoyance and anger toward the night than fear. It covered the Death Eaters, but it also protected her and Harry. The night itself wasn’t something to be afraid of, she thought as she fell back into sleep. Just what it could hide.


End file.
